Que importa la edad
by Suigin Walker
Summary: No, no es un pedofilio, pero no puede evitar quererla como la quiere.


Disclamer: KHR no es de mi propiedad yo solo uso a sus personajes para hacer este fic que no tiene fines de lucro. La trama de los drabbles o viñetas como prefieran si me pertenecen, todo lo demás es de la Diosa Akira Amano.

**Palabras:**** 698**

**Pareja:**** A su libre imaginación hasta que lean el final.**

**Género:**** Romance / Humor**

**Advertencias:**** No me maten esta pareja la pensó mi amigis Lucrecia no yo, soy simplemente cumplo con el reto que ella me impuso XD.**

**Drabble 3**

**Que importa la edad**

No, no es un pedófilo

Definitivamente no

Porque si lo fuera no estaría ahí ahora, con ella en la banca del parque aguantando las ganas de besarla, de susurrarle fantasías al odio como hace con toda mujer que se le insinúa. Aunque ella no lo ha hecho.

No es un pedófilo

Aunque algunas veces dude de sí mismo, se convence infinitamente de no ser un enfermo de esos que salen con chicas más jóvenes solo por gusto o por sexo.

El es diferente lo hace con chicas de su edad o tan solo dos años menores.

Pero jamás con una niña de 16 años.

-¿Squalo-san?-Le llama, con esa voz inocente, algo chillona, de adolecente.

Y él se sonroja porque, con un demonio ella es adorable y frágil, aunque se sabe defender verbalmente, sigue siendo mujer, tan cálida, suave y hermosa.

Y tú solo desvías la mirada, miras para otro lado, tratando de que el ardor de tus mejillas se esfume, y es cuando quedas en shock.

Maldices por lo bajo, como el calor la hace sudar, está comiendo su helado, mientras el vestido veraniego se le pega al cuerpo. Y la temperatura sube, aunque Squalo sabe perfectamente que es porque el verla así de esa manera le excita, y mucho.

Y nuevamente maldice, pero no por lo hermosa que Haru se ve, sino porque los otros "estorbos" han llegado, ese niño vaca que casi vence a Levi en la contienda de los anillos, se pone en su regazo y le pide más dulces, mas caramelos.

Y ella le sonríe, te pide que tengas su helado, y sin saber porque lo haces ella rebusca en su monedero y les da dinero a él y a la niña china para que compren golosinas, y los ves alejarse, odias a los críos te recuerdan a Cavallone.

Y la ves y reflexionas, ella ama a los niños, ella ama los disfraces, es una cría y la quieres. Y gritas todo el mundo se asusta y se cubre los odios, ella más que ninguno de los transeúntes, por estar sentada al lado tuyo.

-¡Hahi! ¿Squalo-san porque ha gritado?-interroga asustada.

-¡VOIII! ¡Porque tú tienes la culpa!-brama él, señalándola con dedo acusador.

Ella parpadea, encarna una ceja, esta confusa, no entiende la situación se aclara la garganta y pregunta educadamente, consciente de que eres un espadachín que le cortaría la garganta sin dudar.

-¿De qué tengo la culpa?-pregunta, con nerviosismo, temor y algo de vergüenza ajena.

-¡DE GUSTARME TANTO JODER!-responde.

Y se queda callado, bien lo dijo, la rego en grande, no tenia porque mierda decir eso, se golpea la cara con la mano en señal de frustración. Ella solo se queda quieta, sorprendida, y cuando parpadea y vuelve de la luna se sonroja , parece una manzana.

La manzana del pecado

-Mira s-simplemente olvida lo que dije, larguémonos de aquí a-Y no termina la frase porque ella le esta abrazando por la esplada, una vez el se ha girado dispuesto a desaparecer.

-´Tu también me gustas mucho-susurra ella, bajo, tan bajo que sería imposible oírlo, pero él lo ha oído y eso cuenta para ella.

El se sonroja con el ceño fruncido, mira para otro lado, dejando que ella le abrase de esa forma, carraspea un poco pero se tranquiliza. Luego aparta los delgados brazos, y se da la vuelta la ve toda roja con la cabeza gacha.

Squalo se inclina, tras bufar algo tenso, pero sonríe, la besa, lento, de manera suave, cuando ella entreabre un poco la boca, la invade con su lengua, saboreándola, probando el sabor de lo prohibido.

Y se siente tan bien, que puede auto nombrarse "Rey del mundo".

-¡NANI!- un grito colectivo, de muchas voces juntas, lo sacan de su letargo, de su disfrute, ambos se separan y ven a los gritones.

Genial, son el imbécil de Sawada Tsunayoshi , con Dino Cavallone y los guardianes Vongola, a su lado están las niñas, sonrojadas y sonrientes, como si hubieran visto un momento de telenovela, y por la izquierda los Varia-menos Xanxus- estupefactos, helados.

El amor no tiene edad.

Pero ese sería un concepto, que Squalo debería meter en la cabeza de los jodidos hombres allí presentes, a golpes.

**N/A: Se aceptan tomatazos, y descuiden no es como si todos los fics Crack paring que escribo sean con Haru emparejada con alguien, también hay yaois, lo que ocurre es que Yaoi si bien me gusta es terreno ajeno para mi, apenas pude escribir un Laven sin morir, y bueno también habrá drabbles yuri. Como sea **

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
